A Different Casey
by FreeFallin15
Summary: Derek's caught with a blonde who doesn't know the meaning of the word "no," or doesn't care. Possibly both. Casey sees him after finding out that her now ex-boyfriend cheated on her, and since Derek doesn't hit women, it's up to Casey to get the blonde away from him. Dasey. Strong T. Two-shot. I don't own LwD. Previously Titled Casey on Defense.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I decided to write another LWD FanFiction. I've lately been reading a lot of it, then I saw some of the episodes on YouTube, and this idea honestly just hit me as I sat in my computer chair procrastinating finishing up assignments for school so I can finally be on Christmas break!**_

_** Apologizing in advance for taking them pretty much AU, but hey, on most of the stuff written is basically AU, right?**_

_** Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>He was drunk, and he knew it.<p>

He couldn't believe he had gotten carried away again…except, he could. These parties…he just…he was keeping a rep.  
>Just like in high school.<br>Now he was a senior at Queens, the captain of the hockey team, with a deal on the table for the Leafs…  
>And right now, he was drunk in a bar; and of course, there was a blonde hanging all over him.<p>

He had no one to blame but himself.

"De-rek, come on…the V.I.P lounge is upstairs." The blonde on his arm cooed.

"No." he said for the millionth time. He may have dated around a lot in high school, and okay, so there was the one time he asked a girl out while still _technically_ dating Kendra, but that doesn't count because she was also trying to make him jealous, and hey, who's not to say he wouldn't have broken up with Kendra given the chance! Anyway, the point is that he was always respectful to women, and he _definitely_ didn't screw girls while they were drunk; or while _he_ was drunk. Besides, he'd only ever done _that_ with one. He and Sally had loved each other, but…then it ended; and here he was.

Oh, and another thing, the way this girl broke his name into those two syllables was worse than hearing nails on a chalkboard!

The next thing he knew, she was kissing him…and he was kissing back.

That probably had to do with the respect for women, turning her down would be rude, right?

Right.

His hands quickly found her waist and hers found their way into his hair. Tongues quickly started to battle, and he was thankful he was strong because she literally _jumped_ on him, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He had to grab her ass, just so she didn't fall on it!

And even when he let go, she didn't.

When she did finally get off of him, she was leading him by the collar of his shirt upstairs.  
>He smirked, "Hey, babe, I said no." he then removed her hands from his collar and spun on his heel.<p>

"Aw, man, come on; just go up with the girl! What are you, man, a prude?!" some guy behind him was assisting her…not that she needed it.

Derek smirked again, "Please, I'm far from that, but I'm also far from a man-whore." He looked pointedly at the girl when he said the very last word.

The girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest…making her…_chest_ almost spill out the top of her dress.

Derek had to avert his gaze and swallow. He wasn't as turned on as he need to be to keep going, but still…a guy can't help it when there's a pair of those in his face.

Maybe he was turning into a prude.

He chalked it up to spending too much time with Casey.

Casey, Casey, Casey…

He didn't want to think about her…and her current sorry excuse of a boyfriend.  
>Some things never change.<p>

He abruptly turned to face the blonde, "You couldn't handle _this_ in your state anyway." When he said the word "this," he motioned down his torso with his hands.

She smirked, and it just looked _wrong_. "I want to decide that for myself." And she grabbed his hand, leading the way to the lounge upstairs.

Unbeknownst to Derek, Casey had walked into the bar just in time to see the blonde leading him upstairs.

Once there, the girl's hands were all over him, making quick work of the buttons on the front of his shirt.

She led them over to a stool, and sat down on the high seat, Derek was between her legs.

He stopped her before she undid the last button on his shirt. "Slow _down_. Not in public." He mumbled.

"Why not?" she asked, jerking her head backwards to stare him in the eyes. With one hand still in his hair, though, she started moving her index finger over the part of his chest that was revealed before continuing, "I'm sure your body is absolutely…" he kissed her, just to get her to shut the hell up.

She finished the last button, and her hands were roaming the front of his chest.

It was cold, but when he tried to pull away again, she must have realized it was coming, and _bit_ his lip _hard._

_What the hell is her problem!_

He barely refrained from letting out a rather un-manly noise and his eyes flew open. He was pretty sure if he let her continue, she would draw blood.

_This bi…girl is nuts!_ He didn't really like to call females "bitches," even if they deserved it.  
>And this one <em>really<em> deserved it at this point.

"Get off!" Derek groaned, as best as he could in his current state; and pushed at her waist, but her teeth just wouldn't let him go; so, he did what he knew best. He went back to kissing her, his tongue asking for entrance.

And when she obliged, effectively removing her _fangs_ from his bottom lip, he pulled away and lightly shoved her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted, feeling his lip. And oh yeah, there was blood alright.

"Oh, come _on_, Der-ek! You _can't_ tell me you're not into that!" she said, standing up now as he walked to the bar on that level to get a napkin.

"You must be joking. Who the hell told you I did?" He glared at her now, napkin meeting his lip.

"Nobody needed to! Do you know how amazingly hot you are?!"

Derek squinted, shaking his head and removing his napkin before speaking again, _What the hell_? "Okay, I say some pretty stupid shit sometimes, but I've never said anything as insane as that. How the hell did _that_ make sense? I thought I was making out with a college girl, not a freaking vampire!"

She smirked at him, and it was a smirk Elvira herself would've been proud of.

_Maybe that's who had trained her…_

Derek turned to the server as the guy now handed him a glass of cold water. Walking into the bathroom, he spit a couple times in the sink, and finally got his lip to stop bleeding.

Along with stopping the blood, Derek also felt a little bit more sober than before.

When he walked back out, she was obviously waiting for him. He wasn't surprised.

"Fine, if I promise not to bite anymore…" she walked up to him, moving her hands underneath his shirt again and licking her lips.

Derek smirked, retreating to his old 'player' self, "Oh, you can bite, just not that freaking hard. I don't really like seeing blood, it's a real turn off."

"Noted." She said to him, and they resumed making out. His hands once again found her waist, and tongues were playing tonsil hockey.

She then started walking backwards, and with his eyes closed, never breaking the kiss, he followed her. He had thought she was leading him back to the stool she had previously been sitting on; after all, it hadn't been that long of a walk, but suddenly, their lips parted and he realized that she was sitting on the edge of a _bed_. Derek looked around, and found out what the upstairs lounge was _really _used for. There were crimson red curtains surrounding the bed that had matching red sheets, blankets, and pillows.

Fortunately, it _sounded_ like they were the only ones up there at the moment.

Well, the only couple anyway. Derek wasn't entirely sure how many rooms, but he was sure that this wasn't the only one.

Either way, he was appalled.

He could never, _would never_ do this to a girl…even if she was practically _begging_ him for it.

When he turned back to look at her, her extremely revealing red dress had been removed.

And Derek knew he needed to remove himself from this 'room,' and fast. He shook his head, backing up the way they had come in. His manager had warned him about this. Money-hungry whores were going to come after him.

He needed to leave.

She cocked her head to the side, "Where ya goin'?" she cooed, and again, it sounded _wrong_.

"I'm not having sex with you. I'm not _that_ much of a player. Nice try though." He grabbed for the curtain, but she was grabbing his other arm forcefully – the nails were digging into his skin through his shirt…which was still wide open at the front.

He glared at her hands on his arm, "Let go of me."

When he met her eyes, hers were on fire, "You don't hit women? Noble, but too bad, because I'm not letting goooo." She cooed again, and this time before Derek could reply, someone ripped open the curtain.

"He might not hit women, but since I _am_ one…and a _much better one_ at that; _I will._"

And Derek's mouth dropped as he realized it was none other than Casey. _Casey, _his step-sister!

_What the freaking hell?!_

The blonde's mouth dropped too. "Derek, who the hell is this?!"

"His girlfriend, bitch," Casey lied, "and you better get your grubby little paws the hell off of him."

"He started this." She said, plainly, simply, and Derek was afraid _convincingly_. But a million questions were running through his head right now…and all of them involved Casey.

Casey scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Please, Derek starts a lot of things, including the undressing. And, if Derek had started undressing you, _honey_, you wouldn't still be wearing clothes." Casey pointed to the blonde who was in fact, still wearing clothes.

Derek smirked, still disbelieving.

_Where the hell did Casey the keener go?_

_Better yet, how the hell did she _know_ that!?_

"Now, are you going to let him go, or am I going to have to _make you_?" Casey narrowed her eyes at the blonde, whose name, Derek realized in this moment, he didn't even know.

"Make me, _bitch_." The blonde seethed.

Derek barely had time to widen his eyes before Casey lunged, the nails quickly removed from his shirt as Casey took the girl to the ground _hard_.

Derek was in utter and total shock as Casey was straddling the girl, sending _punches_ to her face, shoulders, and arms.

_Especially_ while Casey was dodging the pathetic swinging from the blonde below her…

Derek's jaw dropped now.

The blonde, somehow, grabbed Casey's hair and was trying to pull her head backwards, but in the weak state and horrible positioning, she was hardly a match. That's when Derek decided it was time to step in.

"Casey! Casey! Casey, _stop_!" he said, and grabbed Casey's hair out of the girl's hands; then grabbed Casey's waist and pulled her off of the girl.

He carried Casey until they were completely on other side of the lounge.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked, quietly. He had Casey pinned against a wall, only somewhat using his body, and either of his hands by her head – effectively blocking her from escaping his questions _and_ going back for more rounds with the blonde.

Not that Derek _minded_ seeing girls fight over him, it's just…enough was enough.

And this was _Casey_ for Peter's sake!

"I came here to see if my boyfriend was cheating on me."

"And, was he?" Derek's eyebrows rose.

Casey nodded, "Yeah. I had suspected for some time now, but just didn't want to believe it."

Derek swore colourfully under his breath. "I'm sorry, Casey."

To his once again total surprise, she smirked…  
>…And <em>damn<em> if it didn't look right on her! "Are you _joking_? I'm glad I came. I got to kick a bitch's ass…even if it wasn't the one I _really_ wanted to…"

Derek's eyebrows rose, "Since when do you curse like a sailor?"

"Since I've spent too much time with you, duh, you _are_ in _all_ of my classes and, oh, remember who's been forcing me to have study time with him so he can pass!?"

"Casey, we've been over this, I'm _already_ passing. You're just helping me _continue_ to pass."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever, D. I still got to kick some girl's ass."

"Yeah, and where the hell did you learn to do _that_?"

"Where the hell do I learn everything else, D? Remember all those tickling _sessions_? That would've happened to you had you not locked my hands above my head. It doesn't hurt that Lizzie took Tai-Kwan-Do before she had you guys to practice with either."

_That was hot…_ Derek wanted to say, but instead, he muttered a simple, "Thanks."

"No problem. What were you doing with her anyway? She just _screamed_ money-hungry whore from a mile away!"

Derek laughed, "Yeah, I know. I wasn't with her, she sort of _found _me after she realized how drunk I was."

"D, you get drunk, but your eyesight still works…usually."

He smirked at her, "I know that too, Casey. What can I say? She's hot…"  
>He trailed off as he saw Casey's face somewhat fall.<p>

"You sure you're okay with the whole Travis-cheating-on-you ordeal, or do I need to go kick his ass now?"

"You're too late, he already left with her." Casey replied, flatly, "And, I should've seen it coming, so it's whatever."

Derek scoffed, "It is _not_ 'whatever,' Casey, the bastard cheated on you."

Casey shrugged, "At least I dumped a drink on him before he left. I can't believe she still left with him!"

"Whores will be whores." Derek sing-songed.

Casey smiled, chuckling humorlessly, though, "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, how about _you_ and _me_ get out of here?" He half-smiled at her.

Casey continued smiling, "I think I'd like that, D."

And, hand-in-hand, Derek led Casey down the steps and out of the bar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I envisioned this as a one-shot, but if you all want me to continue, I could probably drum up enough drama for some more chapters. I've already got ideas, but, if you really like the story that much, feel free to feed me some.<strong>_

_** If you didn't like it, well, yeah, I can totally get that. I've already picked out some things "wrong" with it, but like I said, this was just some idea that I had and wanted to publish.**_

_**As usual, thanks for reading! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me again, I've thought about making this a multi-chap…decided to leave it a one-shot; re-read it, and decided to make it a two-shot instead. So, here is the final chapter. Sorry for the indecisiveness and waiting!**_

* * *

><p>To Derek's ultimate shock, Casey didn't let go of his hand – ever – even after they had been walking on the sidewalk for a while. Derek had had way too much to drink to drive, and Casey…well, there was no telling what she'd do if she got behind the wheel with the buzz she was still feeling.<p>

There was something nagging in the back of Derek's mind, though.

Casey had called herself his girlfriend.

That was mind-blowing in and of itself.

Before he could stop himself, or have even a chance to second-guess himself, he heard himself blurting out, "So, Case…why'd you call yourself my girlfriend?"

She stopped dead and got very, very quiet.

When he stopped, and looked at her, she was wide-eyed and watching him right back.

To say Derek was creeped out, would be an understatement.

He was used to the Casey who denied, screamed, yelled, threw things…

But not this.

_Anything_ but this.

She was just looking at him.

Smirking, Derek continued, "You did realize that you had said that, didn't you?"

She continued glaring.

Derek shook his head quickly, "Casey, are you okay?"

After a short pause, fortunately for Derek, she replied…and in the usual way, "No, I'm not okay! You caught that?!"

He started laughing softly, "It's not every day a girl comes up to kick another girl's ass for you; then said girl calls herself you girlfriend…_and,_ not to mention, said girl is your ste…"

Casey held a hand up, "So help me, Derek, if you say that hyphenated word, I _will_ hurt you next."

"Okay, deal, but you still haven't answered my question." He crossed his arms over his chest, smirking at her.

"God, I swear. Someday that smirk is going to be permanently plastered onto your face and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it. And," she shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. It was easier, that way. If I called myself your girlfriend, I didn't have to worry about the weird stares from people if I had said I was your step-sister…"

"Well, yeah, but Case; now you've opened yourself up to even _bigger_ problems."

She raised her eyebrows, "Which are?"

"People are going to talk, and think _we're_ dating, and that I was cheating on you."

Casey shook her head, "No, they won't. I kicked her ass, we walked out together hand-in-hand, but don't worry, we can arrange for a highly public break-up if needed. And, hey, I'll even _let_ you do the breaking-up!"

Derek shook his head, "It's not that simple, Case. People are going to start asking questions, people are going to find out your name, and our story. Rumors are going to be started…"

Casey shrugged, "I really don't care anymore, Der. After years and years of caring, and grade-grubbing, and klutzilla moments, and all that bull…I've finally decided I don't care what other people think of me."

Derek eyed her suspiciously, "Alright, who are you and what did you do with my step-sister?"

"Der-ek!" She chided, laughing. "I'm right here, you lamebrain. I've just changed. Some people do that, ya know."

Derek's previous smile at her first two sentenced turned into a gape at her last. "I've changed!"

Casey gave him one of those, "I don't believe a damn word you say," looks.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit I haven't exactly been 'choosy,' but Case, when was I _ever_? And, by the way, I would never have chosen _that_."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"What?! I wouldn't."

"I know, D, I rolled my eyes because you said you've never been choosy."

"Oh…well…wait, what?"

Casey laughed, "You haven't changed. You're still as easy to stump as ever."

"Well, maybe if you'd quit lollygagging around the issues, I wouldn't be so damn confused."

"Hmm, that sounds like a personal problem."

Derek snorted, "I wonder how many times Paul said that to you."

Surprisingly, Casey laughed, "Too many times to count."

"Really?"

She nodded and looked away, "Yeah, and that phrase especially came out when I was complaining about a stupid prank you had just pulled. I may have gotten A's in all of my classes, but I can't for the life of me figure out what he meant when he said that."

_I can_…Derek thought, instead, what he said was, "Yeah, if shrinks are supposed to find out what goes on in other people's heads, who finds out what goes on in theirs?"

Casey furrowed her brows, "You know, D, that's a pretty good question."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Huh. Never thought I'd hear you say that…"

"Neither did I, now shut up and what the hell are we doing?"

Derek shrugged, "Apparently, you haven't changed enough to not still be bossy."

Casey snorted and rolled her eyes again, "Well, I'm tired."

"Fine, then, goodnight, princess."

"See, told you you haven't changed."

Derek rolled his eyes now and they started parting ways, until Derek realized something and turned around to go back after her.

"Hey, Casey! Wait!"

She turned around and he ran up to her closer. "Thank you…for doing what you did tonight. You probably saved me a couple lawsuits."

Casey smiled, "No problem, _bro_."

"_Step-_brother." Derek corrected.

Casey shrugged, keeping the smile and said, "Same difference."

And suddenly, Derek was transported back into that night right after graduation in the kitchen at their parent's house.

Only this time, he decided things would go differently.

Much differently_._

He shook his head and Casey looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, Case, it's _not_ the same difference. I let you get away with that once, I won't let it happen again."

Casey shrugged, and turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm, and pulled her back so hard that she fell into him.

He was aware that her palm was splayed across his chest.

He didn't care.

He was aware that everything was happening in slow-motion.

He didn't care.

He was aware that he was suddenly having f-f-feelings.

He forced himself not to care.

And then he was aware that he was kissing Casey fully on the lips.

When they finally pulled apart, Derek was breathing heavy, and he really needed to figure out what that sensation was in his stomach.

Casey, on the other hand, looked like she had just seen a ghost. And, in all honesty, Derek considered for a moment that he probably had paled at what he had just done.

In an attempt to recover himself; Derek said, "And _that_ is exactly why it's not the same difference."

Casey looked at him now, color fully returning into her face, but there was something else there that Derek couldn't quite place…

That is, until it forcefully _kissed him back_.

When they finally pulled away again, Casey had finally done it. She had rendered Derek speechless. And, it didn't help the fact that she concluded the kiss with, "No, that was exactly why and it's about damn time you did that, Venturi!"

"Are you drunk?" Derek asked her, mouth somewhat hanging open.

Casey shook her head, "No. I was too pissed to drink after seeing my ex out with that … piece of garbage."

Derek nodded, "Then I must be dreaming."

Casey snapped her head back to him, then, "You dream about me?"

Derek shrugged, "Not too often, but there's always that one of you falling down the steps that replays every so often, and I think I actually chuckle in my sleep…"

"Der-ek!" she yelled and slapped him on the shoulder.

He smirked, "What, you didn't think we were actually going to have a moment, did you? After all, I haven't changed, _remember?_"

"Think? No. Nothing with you ever involves thinking. I was _hoping_. There's a difference."

"Oh, like when you were hoping I would play a prank on you so that Max could 'save' you?"

"Is this why you didn't?"

"Casey, _this_ is precisely why I _did_ everything I did to you."

Casey laughed again, "You know, right before we moved out, George and Edwin both hinted at something and I didn't believe them."

"What was that?"

"They said that you were using the good old-fashioned elementary torture-your-crush method on me."

"I'm going to kill them." Derek muttered through gritted teeth.

Casey shrugged, "Or you could thank them. They tried to help you."

"Yeah, but if you had believed them, that could've screwed everything up."

Casey sighed pointedly, "Never thought I'd say this, Der, but just shut up and kiss me."

And Derek did just that.

When they finally parted ways again, Derek was holding Casey around the waist and one of Casey's hands had made their way to the back of his neck, the other was still splayed on his chest.

Derek said, "So, am I still with the Casey who doesn't care what anybody else thinks?"

She glared at him and smacked him on the shoulder.

In return, he tickled one of her sides.

"Hey! Stop that!" she squirmed, but his other hand had an iron-strong grip on her hip.

She was laughing hysterically, and rested her forehead against his chest.

With this distraction, she was able to find his foot and tap on it a couple times.

He instantly stopped tickling her.

"Don't do that! I need my feet." He responded.

She laughed, "Yeah…and fortunately for all of us they're not needed for dancing."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, no more bright ideas to sign me up for dancing competitions, right?"

Casey glared at him, rolling her eyes, "I didn't sign you up for any of them! You signed yourself up! _And_ you stole me away from dancing with Jesse."

Derek rolled his eyes, and suddenly, Casey's smile widened and she had this…_spark_ in her eye. The one like she had right before she had kissed him.

"This is why you did that too, isn't it?"

"Are you going to ask me that with every memory you have of me?"

She moved her eyes to the corners before nodding her head vigorously.

"Then, I have a feeling this is where I say, stop thinking and kiss me, Casey."

"I thought you'd never ask." Casey said and smiled before he crashed their lips together again.

They could face all of the fears in the morning…or, rather, some other time, but right now they had each other; and that's all that mattered to either of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so, not my best work, but…I liked it. Of course, my opinion might be slightly biased but oh well.<strong>_

_** I've got another LwD one-shot written, but I'm debating whether or not to publish it. **_

_** Oh, and I've got a so-far 80+ page story that might be published soon and I'm actually really excited about this story.**_

_** So, please, please, please keep a lookout! And thank you for all your support! It is truly appreciated. :)**_

_** Oh, and one last thing, I'm surprised nobody has done a Dasey video with the song I Like The Way You Move – The Allstars. Haha! I can totally see that! Also, Battleships by Daughtry would probably be a good one too…**_


End file.
